


easing tension

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [27]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kagero works too hard and Orochi has ulterior motives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what is it with me and casual nudity

“You know, dear, you really do work too much,” Orochi coos to her friend. Kagero wears a confused expression for only a moment before she replies.

“I don't think it's too much,” she says. “I do all that I'm needed, and that isn't an excess.”

“Yes, but that doesn't mean that you don't seem positively exhausted to me,” her friend replies with a heavy sigh. “I think it would do you a world of good to take some time to yourself and just _relax_.”

“I don't feel positively exhausted. In fact, I really don't think I have any need to relax at all.”

“That attitude simply won't do! You're my closest friend and I'm concerned about you, so at least listen to me for my sake!” She sighs again, this time much more dramatically, resting a hand against her forehead. “Or else I'm going to be forced to take drastic measures, you know?”

“What sort of drastic measures are we talking about?”

“Oh, you know, I'd have to _force_ you to relax! But we won't have to resort to that, will we?”

This time, it is Kagero who sighs, seeing that her friend really can't be swayed. “Alright,” she says at last. “Do what you will with me.”

“I knew you'd see things my way, darling,” Orochi purrs.

~X~

“You know what I find always does the trick?” she asks, once she's got Kagero all to herself. “When I'm so stressed I can hardly stand it, a massage is always the perfect solution. Though I'm much better at receiving them, I've picked up enough tricks that I think I can manage!”

“You really don't have to do this, you know?”

“It doesn't matter if I have to or not. You're my friend, and I want to do this for you. Now get naked and lay down!”

“Naked?!” She watches as Kagero's face visibly reddens.

“Of course, of course. How can I make sure I'm doing a good job if I'm trying to massage you over your clothes?”

“But isn't that...”

“We're friends, aren't we? And we've bathed together, haven't we? Honestly, it's nothing I haven't seen before, and you've got nothing to be nervous about where I'm concerned,” says Orochi. “Unless you're feeling self-conscious? You know you have a beautiful body, don't you?”

The ninja's face goes even redder at that. “I-it isn't that! And, and when we bathe together, there's a lot of steam, so this just feels...this feels a little different.” But, even as she makes her point, she begins to undress while facing the other direction, and Orochi is content with that victory.

“Now all you have to do is lay face down and relax, and let your dear friend handle all the rest,” she murmurs. When Kagero does as instructed, she looks down at her, admiring her back and saying, “You really do have a beautiful body, you know that? Such a waste, hiding in the shadows all the time!”

“That's hardly relevant when it comes to my duty,” she replies, her voice muffled since she's laying down.

“Come on, you _know_ what I mean.” Running his fingertips along Kagero's skin, she delights in the way her friend shivers at her touch, and she has a pretty good idea why. Though she's very aware of her ulterior motives for this, she has yet to admit to something like that, and she isn't sure if she's going to, if she should. She might push things too far, or end up pushing Kagero away, if she isn't careful.

So, for now, she focuses on the task at hand, and begins the massage, starting at the top of Kagero's shoulders. Immediately, her best friend begins to relax under her touch, and even lets out a soft sigh that Orochi is sure she's probably blushing over right now. The poor thing isn't used to being in these situations, after all, and she tries so hard to remain stoic and detached when she can.

Of course, she's never been able to remain that way with Orochi, which is part of why the woman finds her so positively adorable. As she works her hands down Kagero's back, steadily working out the tension, she's met with more and more adorable sounds, soft gasps and moans, and even a few unrestrained groans that she _knows_ must embarrass her friend quite a bit. It's all so thrilling that she can hardly contain herself, but, of course, she must.

“How are you feeling?” she asks after a moment.

Breathlessly, Kagero replies, “This...is nice...”

“See? Orochi knows what she's doing! You'll be so relaxed when this is over, I promise you that!”

“Thank you for all of this...”

“No problem at all! What are friends for, after all?” she murmurs, and she keeps working at Kagero until there is no tension left to speak of. She pulls back, announcing that she's done and that the ninja can get up, but there's a brief moment of silence.

“I almost don't want you to stop,” Kagero eventually confesses. “This is the best I've felt in a long time.”

“Well then, we should make it a regular habit, shouldn't we? Maybe someday I'll teach you all my tricks and you can return the favor!” She laughs playfully, and is unable to completely avert her eyes when Kagero gets up and starts to get dressed again.

“I'd like that. I'd like to help you relax as well!”

“Well, I'm personally fairly relaxed at all times, but I appreciate the sentiment and I can definitely appreciate some quality time spent with my dearest friend.” The two of them face each other, and a silence descends on them. She can feel a new sort of tension, one hanging in the air, and she wonders, but Kagero does not make any sort of move, and there is no way to be sure of what the ninja is thinking.

“Orochi...”

“Would you like to do something else now?” she asks. “I could brew you a nice, relaxing cup of tea...I've been told I'm fairly good at that as well...” Even as she speaks, she begins to realize, just from the way her friend's lashes lower, that that is not what she has in mind at all. Perhaps all it took was her being made to relax like this to get her to lower her guard, and to get her to acknowledge the undeniable chemistry between the two of them...

Whatever the case, Kagero only hesitates for a moment before she closes the distance between them and presses her lips against Orochi's. Her lack of experience is clear, but Orochi doesn't mind taking the lead as she melts into the kiss, and the two of them really don't need any words, don't need anything but this, to express what they need to express to one another.

When their lips part, Kagero is blushing as she says, “Thank you for helping me so much. I know that I don't take enough time for myself. Maybe I need to change that...”

“Well, I happen to know a _variety_ of ways to help someone relax,” replies Orochi, a wicked smile on her face.

 


End file.
